


sunsets and silhouette dreams (if life is a movie, then you're the best part)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I COULDNT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, I HAD TO WRITE A FLUFFY FIC FOR THEM OK, I WROTE THIS IN ONE SEATING HELP, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SURPRISE EVERYONE HAVE SOFT AND SLOW SUNDAY MORNING JESSHIN SMUT, Slow Sex, Smut, Sunday mornings, it had to happen, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: It was like a movie, see. Like a really good movie. The kind that made you want to smile because of the beautiful soundtrack, framed in a 16:9 ratio of the characters loving each other endlessly, a warm filter coloring it clean. Birds chirping outside in a humble and comforting tune, greeting the spring day with a harmony that Jesse thought only existed on a reel.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	sunsets and silhouette dreams (if life is a movie, then you're the best part)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawamegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts).



> I HAD FEELS. TONS OF JESSHIN FLUFFY FEELS. THIS HAPPENED. BCOS WHY NOT. HEHEHEHEHEHE.
> 
> also, it makes me rly happy that the jesshin community is growing. little by little and slowly, but still glowing. warms my heart bcos i love these two so much :((((( HERE HAVE A SURPRISE FIC EVERYONE !!!!!!!!!!!! im just so in love with the way these two love each other. they give me heart squeezes :((((
> 
> THANK YOU ALWAYS TO EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT Y'ALL MAKE ME CRY SO MUCH OUT OF HAPPINESS :((((((((((( AND THANK U EVERYONE FOR ALWAYS BEING PATIENT :((((((
> 
> fic was written in one sitting so un-beta'd bcos i rly wanted to get it out immediately but i hope it's ok!!! title is from You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds by Mayday Parade and Best Part by HER and Daniel Ceasar. listened to Peach by Kevin Abstract and Self Control by Frank Ocean while writing the fic (THANK U TO THE LOVELY [AIZAWAMEGUMI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi) FOR RECOMMENDING THESE SONGS!!!!).
> 
> anyway, ONWARDS TO THE FIC!
> 
> akanemaraschino @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to send questions but wanna stay anon, I have a CC!! here you go!! --> https://curiouscat.qa/akanemaraschino  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

_You don't know, babe, when you hold me_  
_And kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing_  
  
_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_  
_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_  
_Won't you give yourself to me, give it all_  
  
_It's the sunrise, and those brown eyes, yes_  
_You're the one that I desire_  
_When we wake up and then we make love_  
_It makes me feel so nice_  


* * *

It was like a movie, see. Like a really good movie. The kind that made you want to smile because of the beautiful soundtrack, framed in a 16:9 ratio of the characters loving each other endlessly, a warm filter coloring it clean. Birds chirping outside in a humble and comforting tune, greeting the spring day with a harmony that Jesse thought only existed on a reel.

Because when he fluttered his eyes open, the first thing he saw were eyelashes like violin strings, against tan skin that reminded him of a hot summer day along the beach, of sun, sea, surf. He lowered his gaze towards parted full lips, an invitation for a kiss that he never liked to end, always hated that his lungs needed air to function, because if he could keep kissing this beautiful boy forever and ever, he would. He would, with no hesitations and no regrets.

Shintaro shifted on the bed slightly, eyebrows furrowing before smoothing again, unaware that he had reached for Jesse’s hand and linked their fingers together, possibly to find comfort. Jesse knew this was a tell that he was dreaming. Sometimes good, sometimes not, but always something Jesse can pull him from. So Jesse smiled and kissed Shintaro,  _ his Shintaro,  _ on the forehead, whispering an ‘I love you’ onto his skin. Then he kissed the boy on the cheek, Shintaro still deep in slumber, before Jesse left a chaste one on his lips, slow and sure, lighthearted and sweet. Tasting nothing short of cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

Jesse whispered another ‘I love you’ onto Shintaro’s lips, leaving another soft kiss, and another, repeating the action like clockwork. Like a promise he had already made and wanted to make again and again. After the fourth kiss, Shintaro finally reacted, eyes still closed, an adorable confused expression decorating his features. He let out a minute sound of slight surprise but also approval, and Jesse lifted a hand to thumb at Shintaro’s cheek, tracing soft circles onto the younger’s skin. Shintaro finally fluttered his eyes open, glow in them never failing to take Jesse’s breath away.

“Good morning,” Jesse said softly, ghosting the words against Shintaro’s lips. “You own my heart.”

Shintaro smiled slightly, still shaking off the sleep from his system. He felt Jesse’s hand smooth down from his cheek to his neck, then down his side, caressing his skin, the both of them bare under the warm sheets. “Good morning,” he greeted back, voice almost inaudible. Jesse pulled him in for another kiss, never getting enough. “You own mine too.”

Jesse was honoured that he did, feeling like he had won the lottery yet again because he had Morimoto Shintaro in his heart and in his life. And because Shintaro wanted to have him, too. 

Then Shintaro tilted his head oh-so adorably, curious why Jesse was suddenly showering him with so much affection. It wasn’t anything new, and he wasn’t complaining of course, but he still wanted to know why. “Why are we being sweet this morning?”

“Because I’m so in love with you,” Jesse responded, knowing that was enough to explain everything anyway. He leaned forward to kiss Shintaro again, loving the feel of the younger’s lips perfectly fitting against his own.

He kissed him some more, chaste ones, before wrapping his arm around Shintaro’s bare waist and rolling them over, hovering on top of Shintaro. They continued to lazily make out, lips smushing together, tongues tangling and tasting each other, teeth knocking against each other slowly. Taking their time with it and not really focusing on how to do it, but simply just doing it. Shintaro smoothed his hand up Jesse’s spine, then the nape of his neck, before running his fingers between the tips of Jesse’s seafoam green hair, enjoying the feel of it between his fingers. Jesse reacted by groaning low, a hand on Shintaro’s v-line, tracing circles with his thumb that made the younger’s heart skip a beat, always being sensitive at that spot. Then Jesse smoothed his hand towards Shintaro’s thighs, fingers digging at the skin before he lifted the boy’s legs to wrap around his own hips.

A few more of the lazy kisses, and Jesse started moving slowly, settling himself comfortably between Shintaro’s legs. He smoothed their cocks together, Shintaro reacting by letting out a sigh of approval at the slow movement, enjoying every second of their heated but still sweet moment.

“Mmm,” Shintaro let out a small satisfied moan, like he had just eaten whipped cream off of the top of a rich and decadent chocolate cake, Jesse’s lips starting to taste like that exactly. Then he let out a little minute sound of surprise, a tiny breathy gasp, feeling the head of Jesse’s cock on his own. Jesse reached between them and wrapped a hand around both their lengths, sticking them together and moving his hand slowly up and down, enjoying the feeling.

“Jess…” Shintaro whispered, skin flushed and head thrown back as Jesse lowered his lips towards the younger’s neck, peppering the already redding skin with butterfly kisses. Shintaro giggled at the tickling feeling, making Jesse smile in return.

“Yea, love?” Jesse whispered back against Shintaro’s throat, nipping there with sharp teeth.

“Feels good,” Shintaro replied with a breathy voice. “Feels really—” he got cut off by his own small moan, Jesse kissing the skin around his nipple softly, before finally planting another opened mouthed wet kiss on the hardened peak, sucking on it with an eager mouth.

Jesse let go of their lengths and moved lower under the sheets, his mouth kissing and his teeth nipping, slowly and carefully, tongue darting out here and there to have a taste of Shintaro’s skin. He kissed Shintaro's abs, towards the deep v-line he loved so much, lower and lower. Until he placed one on Shintaro’s thigh, made a small mark there that made Shintaro moan softly again, and kissed upwards towards the younger’s cock.

Jesse placed a small kiss on the crown, already leaking with pre-cum, before he kissed down the length of it, towards the base, then upwards towards the head once more. Shintaro traced his toes down Jesse’s spine, trying to calm himself, Jesse moving incredibly but deliciously slowly, taking his sweet time with pleasuring Shintaro. He licked at Shintaro’s length, then moved lower again and separated the younger’s supple and taut cheeks with firm hands, blowing on the puckered hole before placing another soft kiss there. Shintaro let out a thick moan, coming from his chest to his throat, as he turned his head to the side and bit on the back of his hand, trying to silence himself from making too much noise this early on in the morning. His other hand reached for Jesse’s, the older reaching for him as well and they linked their hands together, anchoring each other to reality. 

Humming low, Jesse kissed around Shintaro’s entrance, already slightly stretched from last night’s happenings, before placing another one directly at it, darting his tongue out to have a taste. “So pretty,” Jesse whispered, sending a shiver down Shintaro’s spine, who let out a whimper of pleasure from Jesse’s hot breath against his sensitive spot. He continued to kiss and lick and suck slowly, movements dragging and careful, rimming Shintaro just the way the younger liked it. And Jesse could tell because Shintaro tightened his hold on Jesse’s hand, breath getting shallower, moans increasing in volume. 

Jesse kissed around some more, wanting to loosen Shintaro up and build tension at the same time relax him, before he prodded at Shintaro’s entrance with a thick finger, tip almost immediately enveloped by the younger’s heat. Shintaro moaned in approval, pulling Jesse closer with his legs and angling his hips towards him, and Jesse took the hint and slowly pushed his finger in, sliding it inside with ease. Shintaro let out a gasp of pleasure, and Jesse took this as a sign to add another, and another, spreading them and reaching deep. Shintaro sighed and whimpered, the feeling of being stretched always making his nerves come alive. Jesse pulled out and pushed in, reaching deeper with each slow thrust of his fingers, before he reached Shintaro’s sensitive spot inside, Shintaro’s hold on him tightening again.

“Jess, I’m—” Shintaro got out as a warning before Jesse pulled his fingers out completely, leaving him empty and on edge. Shintaro let out a deep shaky breath, a small smile appearing on his lips because he had expected as much from Jesse, stopping right when he was about to reach his peak. The older left another small kiss on the tip of Shintaro’s cock before he reappeared from under the sheets, smirk plastered on his features, hair unruly and sexily messed up from Shintaro’s doing. And Shintaro felt his heart pound because, what a morning sight.

“Tease,” Shintaro said, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving up and down.

Jesse simply chuckled low in reply, leaving another kiss on the corner of Shintaro’s mouth. “Not how you come today,” he said, moving towards Shintaro’s jaw.

He settled himself comfortably between Shintaro’s legs again, reaching between them to angle his cock directly at the younger’s entrance. He kissed him sweetly, softly, pushing his tip against Shintaro’s stretched entrance. The younger placed a hand on Jesse’s lower back, urging him on, a tell that he wanted it too. Jesse drank Shintaro’s small moans down his throat as he pushed forward slowly, the slowest he could, cock enveloped by Shintaro’s delicious and irresistible heat, a feeling he could never ever get tired of, no matter how many times they had done this and will continue doing it. Shintaro let out another breathy moan, igniting something inside of Jesse, something that was akin to lust and love mixed together in a glorious display of eternal affection. God, he was just so damn in love.

With that, he left a long and deep kiss on Shintaro’s lips, pouring all kinds of emotions and feelings into it. When he lifted himself, still seated deep inside the younger, and he grabbed the back of Shintaro’s knees and slowly stuck them together, Shintaro’s heat tightening around him with the action. Shintaro felt so fucking full, arching his back and throwing his head back on the pillows as a reaction, gripping the sheets tightly and curling his toes from the new feeling. Jesse groaned in response, not expecting it to feel  _ this  _ good. He pulled back slowly, feeling Shintaro tightening around him when he did, then pushed back in all the way, hitting hard and deep. Shintaro moaned, soft and slow, a symphony to Jesse’s ears, his favorite chorus, the only thing he wanted to hear.

Jesse thrust in and out, hard but irrevocably slow, taking his time in feeling Shintaro and making Shintaro feel him as well. The younger gripped the sheets tighter, trying his hardest to keep himself sane. With a few more careful thrusts, Jesse could feel the small tell in Shintaro’s body. Memorized the younger’s reactions enough to know that he was inching towards the edge. So he spread Shintaro’s legs slowly and pulled out, depriving himself of his own peak.

Shintaro crashed back on the bed, panting, trying to gather air back into his lungs from having been deprived of a climax. His skin was glistening with sweat, a glow about him that drew Jesse in more. He smiled small again, shaking his head as he covered his eyes with shaking fingers.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jesse said, lowering himself to kiss at Shintaro’s cheek, proud that he made Shintaro reach this state. “You are  _ so  _ beautiful.”

“ _ Jesse, _ ” he let out a little whine, a laugh at the end of it, a beg coloring his words. “How long do you want to keep doing this?”

Jesse chuckled. “But you’re  _ so  _ pretty,” he whispered with a groggy voice, husky, remnants of sleep still swimming around it. 

“But I  _ really  _ want you to make me come,”

“And you’re  _ so  _ sexy too, did I ever tell you that?” Jesse groaned, leaving an open mouthed kiss on Shintaro’s neck, right at the pulse.

“And I want you to come inside me,”

“And you make me lose my mind,”

“ _ Jesse, _ ” Shintaro whined again, giggling as Jesse kept kissing his neck and jaw and cheeks and everywhere on his face except his lips. 

Jesse tickled Shintaro with some more kisses before he grabbed the younger by the waist and rolled them over, locking his arms around him and not letting him get away or move much.

“You wanna, at this position?” Jesse kissed Shintaro’s cheek again.

“Do I get to come this time?” Shintaro smiled, already knowing the look of mischief decorating Jesse’s features.

Jesse smirked, “We’ll have to see.”

Shintaro shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes, but leaned down and kissed Jesse anyway. The older angled his cock towards Shintaro’s entrance and thrust up, Shintaro meeting him in the middle and sinking down. Jesse kept Shintaro in his kiss as he sat up, Shintaro straddling his hips and moving his own hips in a circular motion, the both of them feeling pleasure all over their systems.

Shintaro played with the end of Jesse’s hair, Jesse holding him tight around the waist and lifting him up before pulling him back down. He thrust up slowly, the same time as Shintaro sank down slowly as well, and they created a comfortable, soft, sweet and careful rhythm, taking pleasure from each other’s bodies, skin sliding together in familiarity. Shintaro slowly bounced on Jesse’s lap, the older thrusting once, twice, thrice upwards, reaching deep inside as he did. He lowered his lips to Shintaro’s collarbones, then his chest, wrapping them around a reddening nipple as Shintaro threw his head back once more, riding on the feeling of ecstasy. Then he felt Shintaro’s muscles tighten, taut and tension filled, the younger’s movements turning staggered.

“I’m—” Shintaro let out a quiet moan of warning, “I’m gonna—”

But Jesse pulled out of him, lifting him and carefully settling Shintaro on his lap. Shintaro let out a huff of frustration, but he was more of pleasure-ridden than annoyed, deprived of yet another climax. Jesse pulled him in a tight embrace and rolled them over once more, Shintaro’s beautiful black hair splaying across the white sheets.

Jesse kissed Shintaro again, deeper and longer, biting at his lips to make them even more swollen from his doing. “I love you,” he whispered in between the kisses, Shintaro smiling into it, frustration already fading away. “I love you so much, Shin.”

Shintaro giggled, pulled away slightly to run his hand through Jesse’s green locks. “I have a feeling you think you’re still dreaming,” he said, voice soft.

But Jesse shook his head, sticking their foreheads together. “No,” he said, licking at his own lips, “no, this isn't a dream. You’re here. I have you. And you have me.”

With a smile, Shintaro leaned upwards to capture Jesse’s lips in a soft kiss. “I know, love,” he said, “For the record, I love you too.”

And Jesse felt his heart combust, emotions overriding his system. He kissed Shintaro deeper, longer, better. Both of them were better. Then he settled himself beside Shintaro, spooning the younger, kissing at his shoulder while he kept him in a tight embrace. “I’m happy you chose me,” he said, voice slightly trembling from feelings.

Shintaro smiled, let out a captivating little laugh, and tangled his fingers with Jesse’s, reaching behind him to play with Jesse’s hair. “I’m happy with you too.”

Jesse’s breath hitched, overcome with emotion, the spring morning tasting more and more hypnotizing, now that Shintaro had filled it with his laugh, his smile, and his love. He ghosted a soft kiss on the tip of Shintaro’s spine, then grabbed at the younger’s thigh, dragging his nails across the soft skin, before gripping it tight. Shintaro pushed back, feeling Jesse’s hard cock against his lower back, wanting the feel of it to fill him up again inside.

Jesse didn’t need words to understand what Shintaro wanted, so he grabbed the younger’s supple cheek again and spread him, angling himself and agonizingly slowly pushing in, wanting the feeling to build up for both of them. Wanting this one to  _ last  _ as much as it could.

They hadn’t done this position all that much, but the moment Jesse bottomed out, they both decided that maybe they should. It felt new, different, Jesse reaching deep with the new angle, reaching further in. Shintaro let out a sigh of contentment, loving the feeling of being full again. Jesse tried an experimental thrust, pulling out completely then pushing back in slow but hard, and they groaned and moaned in chorus, pleasure reaching the tips of their toes.

Jesse placed a hand on the back on Shintaro’s knee, before grabbing it and lifting the younger’s leg, spreading him. Shintaro reacted by reaching behind him, pulling Jesse towards him as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to capture the older’s lips in a slow but searing kiss. They remained at their steady rhythm, Jesse thrusting in and out carefully, Shintaro meeting him by pushing back, their kiss losing its pattern but neither of them minded, too lost and captured in the feeling of each other.

The kiss slowed down and they left each other’s lips, Shintaro offering his neck instead, and Jesse instantly settled himself there, kissing and nipping at the skin already filled with enough of his marks. But he made more, sank his teeth in and wanted the world to know that only  _ he  _ had the privilege to do this to Shintaro. Only he had the honour of being with him like this. Of making him feel like this, feel otherworldly. He thrust more, harder despite still being slow, and Shintaro could feel it reach him deep, deeper than usual.

Jesse tightened his embrace around the younger, wrapping Shintaro up in a warmth that was familiar, comfortable, homey. Shintaro felt the butterflies in his stomach dance around and flutter in excitement, Jesse never failing to make them do that with whatever he did. He felt Jesse change the angle again, thrust forward and upward while he spooned him, and Shintaro felt the tip of his long and thick cock knock against his sensitive spot within. He let out a hearty gasp, unable to keep the sound quiet, the whimper and whine and moan at the end of it loud enough to tingle Jesse’s ears. Jesse settled himself at that spot, feeling Shintaro shiver with each thrust he made, his cock directly hitting the younger’s prostate and making him slowly inch towards the point of no return. Shintaro moaned again, eyes half-lidded, mouth parted open.

Jesse thrust more, slowly but harder, the sweet taste of sweat and sex on Shintaro’s skin pulling him towards the brink of insanity as he placed a soft kiss on the younger’s shoulder. He kept going, kept pushing Shintaro towards the edge, the younger feeling a familiar heat pool low in his belly. He shivered and shook, Jesse knowing this was a tell. He nibbled on Shintaro’s earlobe from behind, Shintaro moaning again when he did, feeling sensitive in his euphoric state. 

“Are you close?” Jesse whispered low, a groan at the end of his question when he felt Shintaro’s heat tighten around his cock.

Shintaro looked over his shoulder, bit his bottom lip and nodded, mind too clouded with ecstasy that he was unable to form any more words. Jesse placed a soft kiss on his lips, then another on his shoulder, before settling himself on Shintaro’s neck again.

He picked up his pace the slightest, still going slow but with harder and rougher thrusts, and Shintaro all but forgot anything else that existed. He felt himself inch closer and closer, letting out small moan after moan, Jesse hitting him exactly at his prostate. He was  _ so close  _ to coming. A bit more, a bit more.

Then Jesse, as if reading Shintaro’s mind, wrapped the younger’s cock in a tight hold, Shintaro gasping in reaction. He gasped again when the arm wrapped around him moved, Jesse thumbing at his nipple. The older timed his hips with both of his hands, lips kissing right on Shintaro’s pulse, and it all but toppled Shintaro over the edge, his climax hitting him by surprise. The intense feeling had him curling his toes tight, wrapping Jesse’s name around a long moan, spilling over Jesse’s fingers that still moved to pleasure him. His insides fluttered around Jesse’s cock, the older moving still, but raggedly, his own climax milked by Shintaro tightening around him. He spilled white hot liquid inside the younger, filling him up with his come and he repeatedly hit him, groaning against Shintaro’s neck and skin.

They slowed down their movements a fraction, Shintaro still convulsing from Jesse thrusting inside of him slowly, before the older eventually stopped. Heavy breaths filled the air, Jesse filling in the space that Shintaro left when he took them, fitting like puzzle pieces that were always meant to go together to form a pretty picture. Shintaro kept shivering, Jesse trying to calm him with a soft kiss to his neck and shoulder, slowly pulling out, Shintaro shuddering while he did. He felt every inch of Jesse’s cock leave, Jesse’s come spilling out and over his thighs, painting it as it did his insides. With another heady giggle, he smiled, feeling spent but definitely all kinds of satisfied.

Jesse turned Shintaro around to kiss him again, never getting sick of the way the boy tasted on his lips. “Mmm,” Jesse moaned, “you’re my favorite.”

Shintaro smiled in the kiss. “Favorite what?”

Jesse chuckled, smoothing the words onto Shintaro’s mouth. “Favorite lips, favorite kiss, favorite taste, favorite person.  _ God,  _ you’re my favorite.” Because Shintaro was, in all sense. He kissed him again for good measure, tasting sweetness, like peaches and cream on a spring day, soft and sweet, and pretty damn tasty.

And Shintaro would have to agree. Jesse was definitely his favorite too. Favorite smile, favorite laugh, favorite look, favorite person.

Jesse was his favorite heartbeat.

It was like a movie, see. Like a really good movie. The kind that made you want to smile because of the beautiful soundtrack, framed in a 16:9 ratio of the characters loving each other endlessly, a warm filter coloring it clean. Birds chirping outside in a humble and comforting tune, greeting the spring day with a harmony that Shintaro thought only existed on a reel.

But Jesse was  _ real.  _ And Shintaro wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiled at Jesse again, basking in the afterglow, heart screaming the older boy’s name.

And, Jesse knew, as he always did, that this was his happily ever after. That Shintaro was his happily ever after. On a warm Sunday spring morning, he had his heart on his sleeve and his heart in Shintaro’s hands.

And with all the love he could muster, he happily gave it away.

**Author's Note:**

> idk abt that ending BUT I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT ALL THE SAME ;A;  
> Thoughts?


End file.
